kandy's pokemon adventure 1
by Crem the PsychoSylveon
Summary: Join Kandy with all new pokemon in an all new region! Now, come on! Let's go! CAUTION! THIS IS THE WORST STRY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! P.S. DISCONTINUED DUE TO BEING ON THE VERGE OF A TROLLFIC!
1. Chapter 1

I swiftly threw the master ball at hexion and held my breath as it shook. Suddenly, katari bursted through the door and demanded I battle her.** What do you mean? Oh yeah! Lets start at the beginning of my story. Way back in eoi town. But first, I have to introduce some things.**

**Eoi town- no gym**

**Rest town- no gym**

**Nyphix town- kyira ( water type gym)**

**Abboney city- battle incorporated**

**Rebenn city- harlor ( rock type gym)**

**Celoruse town- ikari ( ice type gym)**

**Dustro town- banga ( flying type gym)**

**Rubyshine city- emilia ( dark type gym)**

**Crystaldrop city- falane ( psychic type gym)**

**Avalanche harbor- fishing spot**

**Lavvamer town- malikia ( grass type gym)**

**Coacoruse town- ( fairy type gym)**

**Eminerie path**

**Victory road**

**The semania league**

**Pokemon- **

**Seedle- grass starter**

**Pymkey- fire starter**

**Aqwutter- water starter**

**Hexion- ghost legendary**

**Narmaeon- ice legendary**

**Pummu- fairy/ fighting pokemon**

**Twarmony- flying pokemon**

**Emmumu- pummu evolution fairy/ fighting**

**Gandella- dragon/ fairy pokemon**

**Buggle- grass/ bug pokemon**

**the story will start in my next chapter!**


	2. leaving

I awoke with a hearty yawn. My pummu, jynx, sat up and ruffled my blanket.

_Pummu! Puu!_ Cheered jynx. because, today, I started my pokemon adventure! But first, I had to get ready. I slipped on gray cargo shorts and a pink top followed by an optional gray pokeball cap and matching sweater. Next, I packed my bag.

_Lotion, sunscreen, water, change of clothes, pokedex, town map, and … nope! I am not missing anything! _I said confidently_._

I pounded down the steps as my caramel colored curly hair flowed behind me. My sister, maxie, was helping my mom's delcatty make toast. Jynx stole a piece of toast and shared it with me.

*sob* _honey, be careful. The world is full of bad people… I want you to stay safe!_ She cried as she wiped her tears and handed me a brand new holocastor.

_Please call us every day. If you don't, I'll think something happened._ She explained.

I tried to hold back my tears.

_I love you, mom._

_I love you too. _

_Bye, kandy. _

_Bye, mom, maxie, and delcatty._

_Del! Katty del! _

I closed the door behind jynx and i.

Immediately, tears began to fall down my cheeks. Jynx purred. I stiffened. if I was going to have a journey, then, I needed to toughen up! I walked down the street and sat at a bus stop. While waiting for the bus, I counted the pokebus tokens my mom had given me. There were enough to take me all the way to the fourth jym. By then, I would have the tm for fly. The bus pulled in and, surprise! It was alexis! She was 5 years older than me so she had had her own journey back in kalos! Now she was beginning an adventure here!

_Guess what? I'm gonna get the fire type starter!_ I explained.

_Then I'm gonna get the water type starter._ She said.

Inside the bus, she told me all about team flare and xerneas which she happened to have with her.

We exited the bus and headed for route 1. I gulped .

_Oh, I almost forgot!_ Alexis said.

She tossed me a pokeball. I opened it. Inside, was a level five pymkey! I named him magma.

_Thank you so much!_ I cried.

She tossed out another pokeball and an aqwutter came out.

_I challenge you to a pokemon battle!_ She said as she pointed her index finger at me anime- style.

I had the upper hand. _Magma, come back! Now go, jynx! _She hopped off my shoulder and used mach punch. Now, that aqwutter was level five and jynx was level 15. Which meant one hit knock out! I had won my first pokemon battle!

It was getting dark, so we set up a tent and I called mom. I told her about how I found alexis and how I got magma and how jynx won my first battle. Today was great. We said good bye and I engaged in a conversation about the better pokemon type with alexis for a good chunk of the night until we both fell asleep.

**Like my story? Also, read my others and review them all! Tune in next time!**


End file.
